


take me to neverland

by simplesilence



Series: darling, dearest, dead. [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Series: darling, dearest, dead. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586734
Kudos: 2





	take me to neverland

11:22 pm

//

sometimes words feel unfamiliar in your mouth, and not just because they are long or difficult to pronounce.

darling, stop comparing yourself to other people.

if you are reading this, who are you? how did you find it? how is your day?

growing up is overrated.

my shoes are broken, so my socks get wet when i walk. it reminds me of tungs by the frights.

blocking someone on social media isn't a big deal, do it if you have to.

please don't drink or do drugs, it's a bad coping mechanism and it'll only make your problems worse in the end.

i'm worried about [redacted].

people do good and bad things, but that does not make them a good or bad person. people are like chef's salads.

if you don't understand, look it up. i am tired of explaining.

//

11:31 pm


End file.
